Survivor Series (2014)
Survivor Series (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place Sunday on November 23, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. The 28th event under the Survivor Series chronology, it was notable for the first appearance of former World Championship Wrestling wrestler Sting in WWE, who had a long hold out from the day that he had signed with the company. Also, this was the first Survivor Series since 2001 to not feature a world championship match. Eight matches took place at the event. The main event saw Team Cena defeat Team Authority in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match, with Dolph Ziggler being the lone survivor. Ziggler was the second wrestler to survive a 3-on-1 situation in a Survivor Series elimination match, eliminating Kane, Luke Harper and Seth Rollins. The only other person to survive a 3-on-1 situation was Ric Flair in 2006, when he survived Mikey, Kenny and Johnny, of The Spirit Squad. The event had 100,000 buys (excluding WWE Network views), down from the previous year's 177,000 buys. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including two on the preshow, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. On the October 27 episode of Raw, after John Cena, the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, rejected an offer to join The Authority, Triple H scheduled a traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with a team representing The Authority facing a team captained by Cena. Later that night, it was hinted that Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler had joined Team Cena; both Cena and Ziggler saved each other from post-match attacks. The next week on Raw, Vince McMahon announced that if Team Authority loses at Survivor Series, The Authority will be out of power. Seth Rollins, Kane and Randy Orton joined Team Authority with Rollins as captain, while Ziggler joined Team Cena. Later that night, Orton was ejected by The Authority after he attacked members of The Authority, and turned face in the process for the first time since 2013. The next week on Raw, Rusev joined Team Authority after The Authority helped him retain his United States Championship against Sheamus. Sheamus joined Team Cena along with Big Show and Jack Swagger, while Mark Henry and Ryback joined Team Authority. But, by the end of the night, Swagger dropped out of Team Cena after Rollins injured him, while Ryback attacked and left Team Authority after Kane interfered in his main-event match against Cena. Luke Harper applied to join Team Authority by attacking Ziggler. The next week on Raw, Harper was confirmed as the final member of Team Authority. While Cena was scouting Ryback to fill out his team, team Authority attacked the rest of Team Cena, which played a part in Ziggler losing his Intercontinental Championship to Harper, and Sheamus dropping out of Team Cena after Mark Henry injured him. Later that night, Erick Rowan and Ryback joined Team Cena. On the November 21 episode of Smackdown, in response to comments made by Cena stating that he felt responsible for his team, Triple H announced that if Team Cena lost, all of Team Cena, except Cena himself, would be fired. Later that night, with Cena absent, Team Authority and a chair-wielding Triple H attacked the rest of Team Cena. On the October 31 episode of SmackDown, Nikki Bella won a Battle Royal to face AJ Lee for the WWE Divas Championship. On November 10, WWE.com announced that AJ Lee would defend the title against Nikki at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, Bray Wyatt attacked Dean Ambrose during his Hell in a Cell match against Rollins. On the November 10 episode of Raw, it was announced that Ambrose would face Wyatt at Survivor Series. On November 17, it was announced on WWE.com that WWE Tag Team Champions Gold and Stardust would defend the titles against The Miz and Damien Mizdow, The Usos, and Los Matadores in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match at Survivor Series. On November 17, it was announced on WWE.com that the Survivor Series kickoff show would feature the return of Bad News Barrett from injury and Fandango, accompanied by Rosa Mendes, against an unknown opponent. On November 18, it was announced on WWE.com that Alicia Fox, Natalya, Emma and Naomi would face Paige, Cameron, Layla and Summer Rae in a Survivor Series elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. Aftermath On the November 24 episode of Raw, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon bid farewell to the WWE Universe, but were interrupted by Daniel Bryan, who returned and served as the general manager for both Raw and SmackDown that week, putting members of Team Authority in unfavorable situations. Mark Henry was put in a match against Ryback, which he lost quickly. Luke Harper defended his Intercontinental Championship against Dean Ambrose, which ended in a disqualification due to interference from Bray Wyatt. Kane was put into concessions for the night as Concessions Kane. Rusev and Lana were forced to speak out the Pledge of Allegiance or defend the United States Championship in a Battle Royal, which Rusev did successfully on SmackDown. Seth Rollins lost a 3-on-2 handicap match against John Cena and Dolph Ziggler, with Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury chosen as his partners by fans poll. At the end of the show, it was announced that the Anonymous Raw General Manager would be returning the following week. On the December 29 episode of Raw, after threatening to Curb Stomp guest host Edge (who had to retire due to multiple neck injuries that could leave him paralyzed), Rollins coaxed Cena into bringing back The Authority after just over a month of exile. The following week on Raw, The Authority rewarded Rollins by placing him in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at the Royal Rumble also involving Cena and defending champion Brock Lesnar. In the same show, the Authority had also gave out the pre-match stipulated consequences to Team Cena, firing Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan and Ryback. Later on January 19, 2015 on Raw, John Cena defeated Seth Rollins, Big Show and Kane in a 3-on-1 handicap match (with his #1 contendership on the line) with the help of Sting, and thus Ziggler, Rowan and Ryback managed to get their jobs back. On January 22, 2015 on SmackDown, Daniel Bryan welcomed Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan and Ryback to celebrate their return to the WWE. Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan, and Ryback would continue to team as a faction well into 2015 before going separate ways just before WrestleMania 31. Results Survivor Series elimination matches Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:2014 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events